Nintendo High School
Nintendo High School is a new show that originally aired on September 26th, 2015. It will re-air starting September 24, 2016. Characters Main Characters *Jason *Brad Students (#) = How many episodes they've been/have been confirmed to be in. # = How many major roles they've had. {#} = How many times they've been mentioned, but weren't in the episode(s). Mario *Mario (2) 1 *Luigi (2) *Peach (1) 1 *Daisy (1) *Yoshi (2) *Donkey Kong (1) *Diddy Kong (1) *Dixie Kong (1) *Bowser (2) *Wario (1) *Waluigi *Toad (1) *Rosalina *Kamek (1) *Goomba (1) *Koopa Troopa (1) *Background Toads (1) Zelda *Link (2) *Zelda (2) *Ganondorf (1) *Impa *Tingle *Tetra *Midna (1) *Fi *Darunia Pokémon *Pikachu (2) *Red *Jigglypuff (1) *Meowth (1) 1 *Mewtwo (2) 1 *Oshawott (1) *Lucario (1) *Charizard (1) *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Greninja *Delphox *Braixen *Chespin Kirby *Kirby (2) 1 *Meta Knight (1) 1 *King Dedede (2) *Bandana Dee (1) *Magolor *Adelene (1) Metroid *Samus (2) *Ridley (1) *Dark Samus Animal Crossing *Tom Nook (3) 1 *Isabelle (1) 1 *Digby (1) 1 *Lottie (1) 1 *Resseti (1) *Able Sisters *K.K. Slider (1) *Kapp'n Mother/Earthbound *Ness (2) *Lucas (1) *Claus *Porky Minch (1) *Ninten *Paula Splatoon *Inkling Girl (1) *Inkling Boy (2) *Judd *Callie (1) *Marie (1) Fire Emblem *Marth (2) *Ike (1) *Robin *Chrom *Lucina (1) *Lyn *Tiki Star Fox *Fox McCloud (2) *Falco Lombardi (1) *Wolf O'Donnell *Krystal *Slippy Toad *Peppy Hare Single Rep *Captain Falcon (2) *Little Mac (2) *Ice Climbers (2) *Shulk (1) *Balloon Fighter (2) *Mr. Game & Watch (2) *R.O.B. (1) *Duck Hunt Dog (2) *Wii Fit Trainer (1) *Sukapon *Lip (1) 1 *Ray MK III *Starfy *Mallo Faculty *Ms. B. (2) *Mr. Snake (2) *Mr. Jomone (1) *Nurse Peach (1) *English Teacher (1) *Lunch Lady (1) *Principal Reggie (2) Other *Fairy (2) 1 *Jack (1) Classes Ms. B's 1st Period *Jason *Brad *Marth *Yoshi *Oshawott *Mr. Game & Watch *Shulk *Lucas *Link Mr. Snake's 2nd Period *Jason *Brad *Bowser *King Dedede *Bowser Jr. *Ganondorf *Ridley *Mewtwo *Kamek *Porky Minch *Link Mr. Jomone's 3rd Period *Jason *Brad *Kirby *Meta Knight *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. *Balloon Fighter *Ness *Pikachu *Tom Nook 9th Period English Class *Jason *Brad *Ice Climbers *Midna *Tom Nook *Balloon Fighter *Zelda *Samus *Pikachu *Two Background Toads Episodes Original Airing Almost a year before the actual release of Nintendo High School, the first two episodes were released on Cartoon Network.com. This is when the episodes originally aired. Season 1: Freshmen It has been confirmed that there will be 40 episodes, with the season finale being on June 24, 2017. Trivia *Nintendo High School's first season was originally going to start airing in 2015, but was pushed back almost a year due to lack of time to create episodes. *Despite everyone's current age in their games, everyone is the same age in this series. *Bowser Jr. was originally supposed to be in the show, but was replaced by Koopa Troopa, due to possible complications with Bowser being his dad and a student. *Guess Who's Got a Crush was accidently leaked on TV Guide's December line-up, but was soon replaced by The Date. It's unknown if Guess Who's Got a Crush was planned for that day but was moved, or if it was an accident and it wasn't supposed to be revealed yet. Reviews Simple What would you rate the show so far? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Full Reviews If you want to give a big review, post it here Category:Nintendo High School Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:2015